The Wood Warbler
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: It's summer... When Soraya, Ignasius and Peter are looking for a gift in the city, they find a store with a flute. They give it to Monica. And then starts the adventure of a flute time...  a novel that takes places btwn 2 stories of my H2O-series.
1. Plot

**The Wood Warbler**

**By TeamJacobInigo**

The owner of a supermarket is sitting with a sad face between the remains of his completely destroyed business. A fisherman lays in the hospital after he has been attacked by hundreds of fish. An innocent farmer searches around for his stock of cattle who has ran away. In the distance are people hearing the shrill sound of an wooden flute.  
An exciting story where Soraya and Ignasius have an argument with an extreme mom who has gone on the loose! And they know that mom very good!


	2. A New Tune

Chapter 1: A New Tune

_Germany, not so long ago..._

A man runs trough the trees. Thunder cracks above his head and he runs faster and faster with each step. Although that he's already running for a quarter of an hour now already. He puts his red cap and looks behind him. He sees the dark shadows from the trees although it's pitch-dark. His pink stockings, his green shirt - that has a little grey stripe just at the hole where his head is - and his purple pull above it are getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

'Schneller! Schneller!' says the man and looks for a second at his grey beard. It's soaking wet!

'Stop!' yells another person behind him.

'Sie still follow!' says the man and runs faster. He runs a hill up, but almost falls back because the hill is steep. 'But sie don't get me! Ich have enough of it! Ich go into the wide world!' He looks at the light-brown bag in his left hand and pulls it a bit up. 'Und this will get me enough money so I can survive!'

'Hold it!' yells the person and a hand comes out of the dark.

'Verdammt!' The man runs faster and faster. 'Ha! Ein highway!' A truck races on the highway and the man jumps on it from behind.

'Auf wiedersehen, losers!'

_A week later, in Antwerp..._

Thunder cracks above the buildings. It's raining very hard and we find Soraya, Ignasius and Peter in the city of Antwerp. Peter has an umbrella in his hand and Ignasius and Soraya are very carefull. Ignasius keeps the rain away from them thanks to his water powers. Luckily, his dad doesn't see it.

'Let's shelter!' says Ignasius.

'I see a good shelter over there!' says Peter and points at a café.

'Dad, we are looking for a gift for mom's birthday!'

'Yeah, son, but that takes now already ten minutes! Besides, the spiritual human being has to be wet.' Rain falls harder on them and it tickles Peter's bare skin of his hand. 'Especially when the external human being is wet enough.'

'Hey, guys!' says Soraya. She's standing in front of a...

'Music store!' says Ignasius.

'Yup, look over here! That attaché case!'

'Attaché case?' asks Peter and looks trough the window. 'What attaché case?'

Soraya pulls at his sleeve and points at it. 'There with that flute in it, uncle Peter!'

'That's always better then attaché cases without flutes!' jokes Peter about it.

'It looks antique. Wouldn't that be a great gift for your mom, Ignasius?'

'But what would she do with it?' asks Ignasius.

'Yeah! She can't do a _flute_ with it!' jokes Peter again.

'You're wrong with that, uncle,' says Soraya and turns to Ignasius. 'Do you remember that I cleaned the attic all by myself?'

'Yes, but you didn't need to do that! You were for a day with us, because your parents and brother were on a trip,' replies Ignasius.

'Well, do you know what I found?' asks Soraya with much pleasure.

A raindrop falls trough a hole in the umbrella and hits Peter's head.

'An umbrella?' answers Peter.

'No, a diploma of aunt Monica.'

'Probably twenty meters breast stroke and a half of a minute tread water,' says Peter.

'She played the flute, uncle!' says Soraya.

'I didn't know that she played the flute,' says Ignasius who is astonished by it.

'Oh, but I can well imagine it!' says Peter.

'Oh yeah?' ask Ignasius and Soraya at the same time.

'Of course! I read some while ago that musicians look a lot like the opposite of their instrument,' explains Peter.

'Ow! I didn't knew that you played the basstuba,' jokes Soraya. 'Well, at any rate it looks like a good idea to buy it for her.'

'Let's go then!' says Ignasius and follows Soraya. The two of them are followed by Peter.

The three of them enter the store and Peter goes to the man who is standing behind a counter.

'Hello, sir,' says Peter. 'Do you have a bone in your body?'

'Well, of course, sir,' answers the man.

'Give it to me.'

'Why, sir?'

'Well, I'm looking for a trombone.'

'Dad,' begins Ignasius. 'Stop with those silly jokes.'

Soraya takes the lead then and says: 'Sir, we would like to buy that wooden attaché case in front of the window.'

The man walks over to the window and says: 'That one with the flute in it? Next to the bagpipe?'

'Yes,' answer Ignasius and Soraya.

'A bagpipe?' says Peter. 'Is it true that they don't wear any underwear?'

The man hears it, shakes his head, rolls with his eyes and goes back to his counter. 'You do have a good taste. I think that it's from the fourteenth century. It's more something to putt it in a glass closet or something then to play on it.'

'I hope,' whispers Peter. Ignasius begins to giggle this time.

'Should I wrap it up?' asks the salesman.

'No,' answers Peter. 'We'll eat it here.'

Now begins Soraya with laughing. They give the money to the man and they walk out of the store. The rain has stopped! Good for Soraya and Ignasius because Ignasius' power wasn't almost strong enough when they were still outside that while ago.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it for now. I putted some jokes in it and I hope that they were good! Do you think that this story had a good start? Please tell me!**

**Greetings!**

**Special thanks to: Child's of the Moon's Shadow.  
**


	3. Happy BDay

Chapter 2: Happy B-day

'Happy birthday, happy birthday!'

The party has already started in the house of Monica, Peter and Ignasius. Monica's mother and father are there too. Elvira, Monica's mother, is smiling and then looks for a minute through the window. Her silver hair is beautiful in the shiny sunbeams. Maurice, her husband, is sitting on a couch. He has his glasses on and puts his cigarettes away in his pocket. That last one is because he just came from outside because Monica demands that he has to do that outside.

'Happy birthday with your 38th anniversary,' says Ignasius.

Monica has the gift in her hand. It's wrapped in blue paper and has a yellow ribbon around it. She looks at it with much pleasure and curiosity.

'You're learning of it, Peter,' says Monica. 'You haven't forgotten how old I become today and you didn't forget to buy me a gift.'

'No, of course not. It's rude in the first place and second you can see how old you are,' says Peter back, but gets a mean look from his wife.

'Come, come, just open your present,' gulps Peter.

Monica shreds the paper and lays it on the table. Her eyes are almost falling out of its eyelids. 'A flute!'

'Real antique!' replies Peter.

'How wonderful! Thank you, all of you! You shouldn't have done that!' says Monica with tears of pleasure and surprise.

'I told them that too, but they wouldn't listen,' whispers Peter, but stops speaking when he gets another gaze from Monica.

'Do you have any idea how old it is?' asks Monica while she examines the flute.

'Old! Very old! From just after your birthday!' answers Peter in a whisper.

SLAM

'And it's solid too!' says Monica after she smacked on Peter's head. Peter's hands are in his hair and the pain is seeable in his eyes.

'Come on, mom. Play something for us,' asks Ignasius.

'What? Me? Oh, but that's so long ago,' answers Monica, but then turns to Peter. 'Well, not that long ago.'

'I didn't say a thing,' says Peter and puts his hands in the air as an apology.

'Come on, Aunt Monica,' says Soraya.

'Okay, okay,' says Monica like she agrees. 'But just something simole like Il cimento dell' armonia e dell invenzione, opus 8 from Antonio Vivaldi.'

'Right!' says Peter with boring eyes.

'With other words: the four seasons. A little fragment, of course,' finishes Monica her sentence.

'Of course,' says Peter who obviously mocks about it.

Monica begins playing a tune on the flute which the readers of course don't hear. But…

'What a weird and shrill sound!' says Monica indignant.

'I can't believe that Vivaldi meant that,' says the father of Soraya.

'There are no seasons anymore,' mocks Peter.

Suddenly is Monica's hand on her own head, because she's seeing things. Circles are circling around her head in some color: yellow, blue and green. After that are clouds, stars in every color and little dots.

'Is everything alright, Aunt Monica?' asks Soraya.

'Yeah, just a bit dizzy,' answers Monica. 'Maybe too much coffee.' She shakes the feeling off of her. 'It's okay right now. Well, I'll start over.'

'Wait!' says Ignasius who is looking in the little chest where the flute was laying in. 'There is a book in this case.' He takes it and turns some pages over. 'It's a music book. Look, all kinds of sheet music. Play something from this, mom.'

'Let me see,' says Monica and takes her flute. 'Hmmm, not so easy. Weird melody-line… here we go.'

And Monica ascends in the beautiful tune that the readers of this story obviously can't hear. Peter looks at a spider that comes down from its web. Suddenly are there more and more spiders. They come crawling through the window, under the doors, under the sofa, under the closets, cupboards, etc… Some crawl over Peter's shirt and he is terrified. Some bigger spiders come crawling over Soraya's back and she screams like hell.

'What now?' asks Monica. 'I wasn't that bad, was I?'

'But don't you see that spiders are coming from everywhere!' says Peter.

'God! How did they came here?' asks Monica.

'Look! They're crawling away!'

Soraya examines the flute: 'It looked like they came on the sound of that flute.'

'What nonsense!' says Peter.

'Oh really? How do you explain then that the spiders appeared when Monica played the flute and vanished when she stopped?' asks Soraya.

'It were maybe musical spiders?' jokes Pierre.

'Soraya is right, I also think that the flute attracted the spiders,' says Ignasius.

'Oh, but of course!' begins Peter. 'It's a medieval bird whistle for the spiderhunt!'

'I know that it sounds weird, but it's possible?' claims Ignasius.

Soraya takes the book and goes through it. 'Maybe we'll an explanation in this little book.' She looks at something. 'It's written by some Klaus from Holtensen, Germany.'

'It doesn't ring a bell,' says Pierre to that.

'Let's look for something on the internet,' says Ignasius and races to his laptop. He looks and looks for something. There has to be something about it on the World Wide Web? If not, well, so far for the "worldwide".

'Holtensen… Not much… but wait a minute…' says Ignasius after he almost wants to shut the laptop down.

'What?'

'Holtensen is nearby… Hameln!' explains Ignasius.

'Hameln? From that fairytale?' asks Soraya.

'The Pied Piper!'

'I don't know the story. How does it go?' asks Pierre.

'It's though well known. The city Hameln has a plague of rats. On a day comes a stranger in the city and offers to help them. He lures the rats out of the city and drowns them in the river the Weser,' tells Ignasius.

'Right, and do you know with what he did that?' asks Soraya. 'With a flute!'

'With a flute!' Pierre is astonished by it all. So far the non-existing fairytales!

They go back to the living room while they are still having a conversation.

'So that flute from Monica…' begins Ignasius.

'Is the flute from the Pied Piper!' finishes Soraya the sentence.


End file.
